poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Miraculer/script
here is the script of Miraculer. Script Intro Le Grand Paris. Chloé, Kuzco, and Sabrina rush to the roof to active the Bee Signal. Nadja: (talks from Sabrina's phone) ...help them defeat the fearsome Destroyer, Ladybug and Cat Noir... Sabrina: (glued to her screen she twists her foot and drops the phone near Chloé) WHOOOH! Nadja: ...with the help of their sidekicks: Rena Rouge and Carapace, and OpThomas Prime, and Big Hero 6... Chloé: (activates her Queen Bee signal) Today's the day. Kuzco: You're right, Chloe. Nadja: Let's hope the guardians will defeat this villain soon! Stay tuned for updates. (Chloé pulls her photo with Ladybug taken in "Evillustrator" and then notices Sabrina's phone) ''The battle between our heroes and Destroyer is in full swing! ''(Eiffel Tower explodes and Chloé picks the phone up) Oh no! And now Paris' most pointed monument is being ravaged by the horrendous supervillain! Chloé: Ugh, how embarrassing. Without me around, they look ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. Sabrina: Come on, Ladybug! You need help. Come and fetch Chloé! (Chloé nudges Sabrina with her elbow) Sabrina: Ah! Oh yes, sorry uhm... Come and fetch Queen Bee! Kuzco: And King Bee! Hawk Moth's Lair Hawk Moth: Mayura. Ladybug and Cat Noir and their friends are in trouble. Mayura: (spying on Chloé and Kuzco from behind a nearby statue) Chloé and Kuzco already waiting for her like they always do. Hawk Moth: Perfect. Infinite: Excellent, Mayura. Be ready in case Ladybug and OpThomas Prime go and hand them the Bee Miraculouses. Care-A-Lot, WonderHeart: Uncle Tenderheart, Destroyer's very powerful. I hope the heroes Gabriel's Plan Carapace: Wayzz, shell off. [becomes Nino Rena Rouge: Trixx, let's rest. Alya Ladybug: (collects the Turtle and Fox Miraculous from Nino and Alya) And don't forget; Nobody can ever know our secret identities. Nino: Except us, of course. Ladybug: (turns around and throws her yo-yo) Thank you, see you next time. (swings away, to the Eiffel Tower, joining Cat Noir, OpThomas Prime, and Big Hero 6) Cat Noir: Still haven't spoken to them, huh? Ladybug: You know how dangerous it is to use Chloé or Kuzco! Everybody knows that they were Queen Bee, and King Bee, everyone including Hawk Moth, and Infinite. OpThomas Prime: Exactly, Ladybug. They could use it to trap us. That's why our identities must remain a secret. Cat Noir: And the best kept secrets are the ones you don't share, yeah-yeah, I know. I don't think they know that their time as superheroes is over, though. Ladybug: I know, I just haven't time to tell them and... (her Miraculous beeps) ...and I won't today either, I'm about to transform back! (spins her yo-yo) OpThomas Prime: And I won't have time to tell them, either. I have an important delivery of cheese to take to the countryside farms! Cat Noir: Both of you.... promise me you'll go talk to them. Hiro Hamada: It's the right thing to do. Ladybug: Yeah, sure. (takes off) OpThomas Prime: We will. off theAgreste mansion. Gabriel exits his lair whilst Nathalie waits for him in the atelier. Gabriel: Chloé Bourgeois and Kuzco must become Queen Bee and King Bee again! Nathalie: Are you still considering making them allies? I'm afraid Ladybug and OpThomas Prime have grown reluctant to giving them the Bee Miraculouses. They're being very careful. Gabriel: Then I will get Chloé and Kuzco to force them to give them to them. All I need is for them both to lose all hope in Ladybug; to become angry enough so me and Infinite can akumatize them. (smirks evilly) Nathalie: (smiling evilly) Maybe it's time we bring Lila Rossi's psychological talent into the plan. Gabriel: Excellent idea, Nathalie. the Park. Lila sits on a bench reading a book while the Agreste car drives up behind her. Gabriel rolls open his window. Lila's Lie/Lollipop Sentimonster! [Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Chloe is with Adrien, Nino, Alya, Hiro, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, GoGo, Fred, and Marinette] Chloé: Rena Rouge, Carapace and Big Hero 6 are so tacky. I just don’t understand why Ladybug keeps calling on them and when I, Queen Bee- Lila: Good morning, everyone! Adrien, Nino, and Alya: Hey, Lila! Marinette: (glares at Lila) Yeah, let's go study for that test. (grabs Alya by her arm and they leave) Nino: What test? Adrien: The science test this afternoon. Nino: (groans) Adrien: Come on. I'll get ya up to speed. (leaves with Nino) Lila: (notices Chloé and smirks before approaching her) Were you talking about Ladybug? Chloé: Uhh... who are you again? Sabrina: That’s Lila. She’s in our class! Chloé: Really? Well, she clearly didn't make a big impression on me. Lila: (laughs) Oh, I love your sense of humor. I remember now that Ladybug mentioned it a few times. Chloé: You talked to Ladybug? Lila: Of course! She and I are very close friends. A bit like you used to be back in the day! Whenever I feel like seeing her, I've got a magic command that calls her to me right away. Chloé: Magic? Lila: Yeah, just like your signal to summon her, except mine works every time. Chloé: (almost gets angry but then contains herself) Well, to each her own. (walks off) Lila: Don't you want to know what it is? Chloé: (stops) If you insist. (Lila whispers into Chloé's ear while Marinette attempts to listen) Lila: If Ladybug doesn't come to you with that, then you'll know she's not a true friend. (The bell rings) Marinette: (to Alya) Go ahead, I'll meet you. up to Chloe Chloé? Chloé: What do you want, Dupain-Cheng? Marinette: I don't know what Lila just told you but, you should watch out for her, besides I'm sure Ladybug will come and see you anyway with or without magic. Chloé: You making fun of me right now? Marinette: No, No! I'm not! Chloé: shouting I could see Ladybug whenever I feel like it, OK?!, So mind your own business, Dupain-Cheng! (She storms off.] Fred: Is she having adolescence? Tikki appears out of Marinette's purse) Tikki: You really got to talk to Chloé. Marinette: But I just did. It’s pointless, obviously. Tikki: No! Marinette talked to Chloé! You know the only person Chloé listens to is Ladybug. Marinete: (sighs) You’re right. Moth's Lair. Hawk Moth and Mayura are back to back Hawk Moth: Our ally is living up to our expectations. We can already feel Chloé's anger rising. Get ready, Mayura. Mayura: Yes, Hawk Moth. and Caesura are back to back Infinite: Caesura, make sure to get ready to stand by, in case we need back-up. Caesura: I shall, Infinite. August: Lollipop! Lollipop! August's mother: No August, I've told you already. You’re too little to have lollipops. August: (cries) Mayura: (smirks and creates an amok) Fly away beautiful Amok. Enhance and hone that frustration. (Amok enters August's pacifier and a giant lollipop sentimonster appears in front of August and his mother. August opens his mouth in awe and his pacifier falls. His mother turns the pram away in order to flee from the monster. Outside Le Grand Paris, Ladybug is waiting for Chloé when she notices the lollipop sentimonster.) Ladybug: A sentimonster! Sorry, Chloé, you're gonna have to wait a little bit longer! (takes off) a station, Thomas sees a news broadcast about the lollipop sentimonster. Thomas: Cinders and ashes! A sentimonster! Kuzco will have to wait a bit longer too! off, and hides in a shed Thomas: Transform! becomes OpThomas Prime OpThomas Prime: Hiro Hamada Hiro! Hamada contacts him Hiro Hamada: Thomas, what's up? OpThomas Prime: A sentimonster, that's what's up! Hiro Hamada: I know, I saw it too! Me and Baymax will be there soon! Birth of Miraculer and Wonder Miracle Bear (sighs as the akuma enters the staff of her costume) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Miraculer, your friend has rejected you because she is only interested in other people's powers. Well, I'm giving you the power to steal those powers from them, and win back your friendship. And in return, you will bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. Sabrina: Thank you, Hawk Moth. Chloé and I will be a real team at last! (transforms into Miraculer) Phantom Ruby chip possesses WonderHeart's Floppy Bunny toy. A mask resembling Infinite's eyes form over WonderHeart's eyes Infinite: Wonder Miracle Bear, I heard you want to have some Belly Badge powers of your own, so I shall give you Miraculer's powers, and with these powers, you will help Miraculer get Ladybug & Cat Noir's Miraculous. WonderHeart Bear: As you wish, Infinite! My powers will be far greater than my Belly Badge powers! into Wonder Miracle Bear Battling Miraculer and Wonder Miracle Bear Baymax: On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain? Wasabi: We got your call, Hiro. Wonder Miracle Bear: Well well! What ugly suits you've got! GoGo Tomago: OpThomas Prime: I need to follow Ladybug! Try and battle against her! I won't be long! Hiro Hamada: Don't worry, GoGo, OpThomas Prime knows what he's doing. Master FU's Massage shop, Master Fu takes out the Miracle Box. Master Fu: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and Thomas the Tank Engine, you must pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you on this mission. Once the mission is over, you will get the Miraculous back and return them to me. Marinette: Miraculer has stolen both of our powers. We're going to need everyone. Master Fu: Even... Chloé? Marinette: (picks up the Bee Miraculous) This akumatized person is her best friend. If anyone can help us, it's Chloé. Thomas: Yes, Master Fu, More than ever, we need Chloe, and Kuzco. out the Replica Bee Miraculous Master Fu: And Kuzco? Thomas: Yes, yes we do. a building, Ladybug and OpThomas Prime shows Cat Noir the Bee Miraculouses Cat Noir: You sure? Ladybug: We've been discussing it, right, OpThomas Prime? OpThomas Prime: Right. This might be their last mission, but we definitely need them this time. (Ladybug gives Cat Noir the Bee Miraculous) Cat Noir: (prepares to take off on his staff but falls) Ladybug: Cat Noir, are you okay? Cat Noir: (gets back up) Oh, it's nothing. I just got Cataclysmed in the ribs. I'll be fine. Ladybug: I promise you we'll get our powers back, Cat Noir. And I'll heal you. Cat Noir: I can't wait. (takes off) OpThomas Prime, King Bee and Big Hero 6 vs Wonder Miracle Bear Wasabi: Shouldn't he be back by now? What's taking him so long? Hiro Hamada: Don't w Wonder Miracle Bear: Wonder Charm! a [ [Transformation Sequence Kuzco: Jasper, buzz on! becomes King Bee Wonder Miracle Bear: Wonder Venom! Queen Bee & King Bee vs Mayura & Caesura